Easter of Horror
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: A bloodthirsty monster terrorized the inhabitants of the small town Morrison. It kills its victims brutally. The police things it's a crazy serial killer, but Sam and Dean know better then that and soon they are on their way tot his town to hunt this beast...(Rated "T" because of voilence and gore)
1. Prologue

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

T _his is my first (longer) monster of the week story I have ever written, so please don't bee too hard with me.  
The story playes in the time between Season 1 and Season 2, but mostly in Season 1 (since John is still alive).  
My best friend and my mom were the reason why I have written this story in the first place,  
since these two gave me the idea for the monster in this story._

 _I hope you guys will like this story and the idea._

 _A little horror story for Easter ^^._

 _Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes :)._  
 _I translated the whole story from german into english and that wasn't easy at all!_  
 _And i would apperciate feedback in the form of a comment very, VERY much_

* * *

 **Easter of horror**

 **Prologue**

The sun shone brightly at a cloudless sky.

The birds were singing their songs in the treetops of standing around trees that have been moved by a gentle breeze, and it was pleasantly warm.

It was a glorious day, perfect for a celebration like what was celebrated today: Easter.

The little Abigail Carter could hardly wait for this day, because after Christmas, Easter was her absolute favorite festival and their parents knew about it also, of course.

Abigail was just eight years old and like any child of her age she loved to go out and look for all those Easter eggs and other treats, her parents had hidden in the garden behind the house.

Alone, she couldn't go out, because there was a gloomy-looking forest behind the house in which she lived and her parents feared that she would run into the forest and would get attacked by an animal, so her parents were by her side every Easter when she was looking for all those nice sweets.

But today Abigail's parents weren't there in time and she had to wait for them.

A bit too long for the taste of the eight year old, because she was so excited and could hardly wait to finally go out and search for all the hidden Easter sweets which were hidden in her garden.

But she didn't hear a peep out of the huge house where she, her father, her mother and her German Shepherd James lived. Not even the dog showed up and slowly she became really impatient, but she knew that her parents had forbidden her to go out all alone.

But she wanted to go out and search for the Easter eggs...

Eventually, she had reached the point where she was sick of waiting and on tiptoes she crept through the living room and to the door that would lead to the terrace and into the garden behind the house, where the Easter surprises would wait for her.

Her eyes began to light up and a broad smile spread across her face as she thought of that and without hesitation she opened the door and stepped out into the open.

She was greeted by a gentle breeze, which brought the spring to her and the dress she wore was moving gently in the wind. But she paid no attention to the grandeur of nature. No. She had other things in her mind.

She ran out onto the lawn and immediately her eyes began to look for the hidden sweets her parents had hidden for her.

And indeed she found the first egg after just a few moments of searching.

There, hidden behind some flowers in the flower bed, it was hard to see, but children's eyes could not be fooled.

Abigail grabbed the egg and looked for the next one which she found quickly not far away near a small rose bush.

It was not long until the little bag she had tied around her belly, was full with Easter eggs and small chocolate bars and she wanted to go back into the house, when she heard a rustling behind her.

It sounded further away and when she turned around, she looked over to the forest, from where the rustling had come. But she couldn't see what this sound could have caused.

Maybe it was a bird or a squirrel that darted through the undergrowth.

Abigail didn't think long about it, because she had other plans and so she turned around.

When she was about to go back into the house, she heard it again: a rustling in the undergrowth, louder and stronger this time. Again she turned around and this time a cold shiver went down her spine, because now she could see something.

Something was lurking there in the undergrowth, hiding behind bushes and shrubs.

It looked over to her from red sparkling eyes and the wind brought his growling to the little girl, who screamed at the creepy sound.

She turned around, tried to run away, when she heard something big broke out of the undergrowth and came towards her, but her little feet and short legs weren't fast enough!

Heavy footsteps moved quickly and accurately over the ground.

Strong legs moved fast and followed her quickly and they just jump over the garden fence with ease and kept following the little girl.

Red glowing eyes focused on his prey, a low growl rose from his throat and hot drool ran out of his mouth.

Abigail screamed for her life and she ran as fast as she could, but against an aggressor like this the little girl wouldn't stand a chance.

The beast ran faster and faster, was now right behind her.

And the last thing Abigail saw were long, razor-sharp claws that reached out for her and a huge mouth, full of long sharp teeth that, trying to bite her.

Then the world became dark...


	2. Chapter 1

_And here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it :3_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Abigail's disappearance had spread like wildfire in the small town in which she lived.

The residents in Morrison had been shocked when they had heard of the disappearance of the little girl and many parents had been afraid to let their children play unattended or go to school in fear that something as terrible as this could happen to them as well.

No one knew what had happened to Abigail and if she was still alive and the local police didn't know what to do, because there had been hardly any traces at the house and the traces that had been found, indicated more on a wild animal as on a human. The fence in the garden was torn to shreds, the hedges destroyed and huge footprints were seen in the lawn and huge scratch marks were at the frame of the door to the garden.

Abigail's parents were still in shock and seemed hardly to be able to comprehend the whole situation and that the police couldn't help them made all of this not better for them.

And that's what had Sam and Dean called into action.

They had read about the disappearance of the little girl in the newspaper and the two brothers had made themselves on the way to this town, because that sounded like a case for both of them, because neither of the two brothers could imagine that a wild animal had caught and killed the little Abigail.

The scene would have looked very different then and not a single trace looked like that the little girl had been attacked by a wild animal and got injured or even killed.

It had to be a monster and the Winchester brothers now wanted to hunt said monster.

They arrived late in the afternoon in the small town and were lucky to get a room in the local motel.

The two brothers wasted no time, throwing their bags on the beds and changed their clothes, because it already went up to the evening and they wanted to talk to the parents of the little girl, to find out more information about the incident before the day would end and of course they wanted to take a look at the scene to determine with what kind of a bloodthirsty monster they had to deal with.

Only half an hour later they were on the road again and drove unerringly to the house of the parents of the little girl.

While Sam took care of the still completely shocked parents and questioned them about the incident, Dean was looking for clues he and his brother could use to find the mysterious kidnapper.

But that was not so easy, because how in the world should they find a monster that barely left any tracks?

Here and there a few flowers were trampled down, a flower bed was destroyed and at the door frame of the door leading out to the garden Dean had found huge scratch marks; the only good clue they had and the older Winchester quickly took a photo with his cell phone.

He kept looking and he made his way unerringly to the garden fence, where he made an interesting discovery.

The monster seemed to have jumped over the fence, because Dean found a tuft of black fur, which was hanging on the wooden fence and was gently moved by the wind.

The hair was long and there was blood on it and carefully Dean put it in a small plastic bag.

"Looks like our little friend seems to have hurt himself..." he muttered to himself and he was about to turn around and go back into the house when a rustle, that came out of the forest, stopped him.

But he couldn't see anything when he turned around.

And besides, he didn't hear anything anymore...

No birds sang, not a cricket chirped.

As nature would pause for a moment...

However, the eerie silence didn't last long and Dean almost thought he had only imagined this.

With a last look towards the forest, he made sure that nothing was watching him, before he turned around and went back into the house, where his brother was already waiting for him.

"And? Have you found anything?" Sam wanted to know, when the two made their way back to the Impala.

"I did indeed. I'll show you when we are at the motel again. What did you find out?"

"Hardly anything. The parents have only told me that they were upstairs, when their daughter was attacked and abducted and they didn't hear anything when it happened. When they came back later, they have found only the open balcony door and the huge scratch marks on it. But Abigail was gone. The two are completely finished with the nerves."

"I can't blame these two. Who wouldn't react like that when your child has been kidnapped?"

"What makes you so sure that she was kidnapped and is not already dead?"

"The garden would have looked different if that was the case. But there was not a bit of blood, up to what I've found on the garden fence."

"You have found blood? From the little girl?"

"No, I don't think that it was human blood. I have found some fur which was full of blood. I've taken it with me. Here."

Dean handed his brother the plastic bag with the fur in it and then climbed into the Impala.

Sam did the same and while his brother took over the driving, the younger hunter was studying the tuft of fur in his hands.

"Could be a dog," he muttered to himself.

"A dog that leaves such scratch marks, like the ones we saw at the door frame? Come on Sam..."

"I'm just saying. I've never seen anything like this before. Shall we call Dad when we are back at the motel and ask him for help?"

The elder grimaced and Sam watched how his fingers gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Dad hasn't contacted us for months Sam. Since this incident with Meg he behaves weird towards us. No. We will finish this job without his help. Besides, we can still ask Bobby. But first we should go back to the motel and look for help in the Internet. Maybe we'll find something."

"If you say it Dean. But if we need help, we call Dad."

Dean sighed and drove a little faster, which made his car engine roar loudly.

He wouldn't talk about his father now.

The one who ignored him and Sam for such a long time and only God alone knew why he did it.

Since the incident with this demon Meg, John behaved strangely towards his sons and even Dean was already beginning to doubt his plans. He had always followed his father's commands, had done anything he had asked of him without questioning it even once and that was now the gratitude?

Iron silence?

No!

No matter with what they had to deal with here, they would handle it without John's help!

After all he had trained him and Sam to two outstanding hunters and it would need the devil himself rising from hell before Dean would jump over his shadow and would ask his father for help.

That Sam was suddenly asking for their father's help was so or so weird.

He and John had not a very good relationship to each other and Dean remembered very well the last time they had met and how this had ended and he was not very keen to repeat that again.

Sam could complain about that as much as he wanted, he wouldn't give in and they would go through this case alone, without any help.

If they would need help, there was still Bobby they could ask, because the old hunter had helped them out of trouble so many times before.

But first Dean needed some food and then a large portion of sleep.

It had been a long day and the long drive had robbed him of his last strength and he knew that Sam fared not differently and the younger hunter hardly slept, because he was still plagued by terrible nightmares and that's why Dean decided that they would move the work to the next day.

Tonight they would get some well-deserved sleep to recharge their energy reserves...


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't even know why I keep updating my stuff on here when it seems like nobody is reading it..._

 _Well whatever. This will be my very last story on here. After this one is finished I will stop posting stuff on this account,  
or maybe I will even delete this account, since nobody is giving a damn about the stuff I post on here..._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The moon was already high in the sky and the small town of Morrison was calm and quiet, because their inhabitants slowly but surely went to bed.

Only Paul Jenkins was still awake.

The young man tossed himself restlessly around in his bed, trying to desperately get some sleep.

It had been a tough day and he was supposed to be tired, but something in him wouldn't let him sleep that night and no matter what he did, what he tried, he just couldn't fall asleep.

After a few more desperate minutes, in which he had been unable to fall asleep, he gave up his attempts and swung himself out of bed.

His legs carried him unerringly into the kitchen and to the fridge, where he took out a cold beer.

Maybe not the best way to fall asleep, but the only thing that had come to his mind in this moment.

Darkness had fallen over the world out there already, but it was pleasantly warm for this time of the year and so he chose to drink his beer outside on the small porch.

He replaced his sleep shirt with a sweater, put on his slippers and stepped out.

Outside he was immediately greeted by a pleasant breeze that gently brushed through his short hair. The moon gave him light and the rays of the star raised his mood a bit.

He loved the town in which he lived.

It was surrounded by nature, he had his peace and the people who lived here were nice and helpful.

But the terrible events hadn't pass Paul and he preferred not to think about it, that a kidnapper, or even a killer walked around in this once idyllic town and spread terror and fear.

Who knew who would be his next victim and when he would strike again?

Paul shivered at this thought and he quickly took a swig from the bottle in his hand before his eyes went back to the sky.

He tried to banish all these dark thoughts from his mind, instead focusing on the whisper of the wind and the rustle of the leaves, which were moved by a gentle breeze and he felt how he relaxed and how his eyes became heavier and heavier.

Until a cracking noise came to his ears, which sounded as if someone had stepped on a small tree branch.

Paul's eyes shot open and he turned his head into the direction from which the sound had come from, but there was nothing but darkness.

Perhaps he had just imagined that?

A human brain could easily be fooled when it got not enough sleep...

But when the sound repeated, this time from the other side, Paul knew that he hadn't imagined it and a chill came over him and goosebumps covered his body.

Someone was behind his house and seemed to watch him...

Maybe the killer?

Or a wild animal which ran around behind his house, in a desperate search for something to eat?

In Paul's head manifested the most uncanny images he could think of and again he shuddered and he hardly dared to move, in fear every little movement could provoke the person or the animal to attack.

This shouldn't happen at all!

Therefore he would now stand up slowly and go back into the house, where he would lock the door and call the police.

Yes, that sounded like a very good plan and Paul didn't waste any time to put his plan into action.

He put the still half-full beer bottle next to the bench, where he sat and he slowly rose from his seat. His eyes were directed to the place from which the noise had come from. But now all was quiet around him. No cracking noises were heard anymore, no steps, nothing.

But somehow he felt watched by something and he couldn't wait to get back to the door, which was next to the bench.

He had almost made it.

Only turn the doorknob and go into the house...

Again it cracked and this time some kind of growl mingled under the noise, which made Paul shiver hard.

This growl sounded not human and he also couldn't remember any animal that made such noises!

The growl was repeated, sounded closer and heavy footsteps were pounding on the wooden facade that went around the whole house.

This thing was very close and seemed to be coming into his direction.

When Paul was aware of that he panicked and his feet carried him quickly to his front door.

Behind him he heard a roar and quick steps followed him to his door, but before the beast could strike, the young man had managed to save himself into his house and he slammed the door shut behind him. He quickly locked it and he took several steps back, away from the door. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and sweat gathered on his forehead, when the fear threatened to overwhelm him.

A weapon!

He had a gun in the kitchen, which he had only for emergencies.

And this was clearly an emergency!

He quickly ran into the kitchen, where he searched for the weapon and he found it in one of the drawers.

But...where was the ammunition?!

The gun was not loaded!

"Shit!" he swore loudly and his heart was about to jump out of his body any moment.

His eyes searched frantically for the ammunition, but he just couldn't find it!

Then there was a loud crash, when something destroyed the front door.

When Paul turned around his heart skipped a beat when he saw the red sparkling eyes that looked at him and the fangs that flashed in the pale light of the moon. Mighty claws that hung on huge feet scratched over the wooden floor as the beast began to move into his direction.

Paul tried to run away, but he was not fast enough.

He no longer managed to reach the living room, when the monster hurled him to the ground and shortly after his fangs buried into his shoulder and made him scream out in pain.

Desperately he flailed under the weight of this monster, when claws were digging into his back, tore his clothes and the underlying skin apart and soon his blood sullied the ground below him.

Then he was turned around onto his back and the last thing he saw, before the beast tore his throat to shreds, were two rows of long, razor-sharp fangs that sunk into his neck and ended his life…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They found Paul's lifeless body the next day and even the police couldn't believe what they saw inside the house, because none of them had ever seen a corpse that was so horribly mutilated that they hardly could identify it.

The sight was even too much for Sam and Dean, because so far they had rarely seen such a brutal mutilated body, like this one.

The entrance of the house looked terrible, because the victim's blood was everywhere.

On the walls, on the floor, on the furniture; it was everywhere and no one could imagine how much this man had suffered before he died.

While the policemen around them documented the incident, Sam and Dean were engaged with the body itself. The two pretended to be FBI agents to get access to the crime scene and the corpse.

Neither of the two could remember to have seen something like this before.

And they certainly had never hunted such a bloodthirsty monster before...

"What do you think what could have killed this guy Sammy?" Dean wanted to know when they sat in the car and drove back to the motel an hour later.

"I don't know Dean. I have never seen something like this before. What about you?"

The elder shook his head and he raised his brow when he was desperately looking for answers, but he couldn't remember a single monster that has mutilated his victims like that.

And he had seen more monsters than Sam, because he hadn't taken a hunting break compared to his younger brother to go to Stanford...

"I think we should call Bobby. That's a bit too big for us, don't you think?"

Sam nodded and he shuddered.

The little Abigail no longer went out of his head and he hoped so much that the child was still alive and that they would do it to save her, before this monster could finish his work.

He tried to banish these dark thoughts and looked at the tuft of fur, which he had found in this crime scene as well and which had hung on the victim's hand. Again, it was black as night and full of blood. And Sam had also found a broken fang in the throat of the victim, but he couldn't remember to have ever seen such a weird looking tooth. He was sure that this was not a wolf, a cat or something similar.

But maybe Bobby knew with what they were dealing here...

But even the older hunter had no answers for them when they called him a short time later from their motel room.

Sam and Dean had told him about the incidents, the scratch marks, the tuft of fur, had described the tooth and the condition of the corpse, had even sent him pictures and they had told him about Abigail's disappearance, but no matter how many books Bobby had read, he had no answers for his boys and they continued groping in the dark.

"Should we go back to the crime scene again? Maybe we missed something?"

Dean turned his head to his brother, who was sitting in front of him at the desk and looked at him questioningly.

"We've already seen everything Sam. I don't know what we might have overlooked. This monster is smart and doesn't leave many traces for us...at least none that we could use to locate it."

"But there must be something! Which monster simply disappears after having torn a guy apart?"

"I wish I knew the answer. This case seems to be too much for us Sammy. I have never had to deal with such a thing before. I wish Dad were here now..."

Sam looked at his brother with slight shock in his eyes, because words like these he wouldn't have expected from Dean and he must have been very desperate when he said such a thing, as he had at first resisted accepting help from John.

"We could call Dad and ask him Dean. An attempt is worth it. Perhaps he has seen something like this before?"

Stony silence lay over the room for a moment and Dean seemed to think about it.

Finally he sighed long and loud, sat up and ran his hands through his face before he looked into his little brother's face.

"You are right. We can give it a try. But I'm not very hopeful that Dad will even answer the phone call..."

And Dean had been right, because he tried to call his father ten times that night, but no matter how many of John's phones he had called, he simply didn't answer and eventually Dean threw his phone back onto the small bedside table and lay back on the bed.

"That's crap! We haven't a single indication what it might be, not even Bobby can help us and Dad ignores us. I really don't know what we should do now," he grumbled.

His brother remained silent, seemed to be thinking, but he also had no idea what they could do now.

Finally, Sam stood up and took his jacket, for which he received a raised eyebrow by his brother.

"Where are you going?"

"It's getting late and we haven't eaten anything yet. A little break would do us good, don't you think?"

Even Dean sat up.

"You're right Sammy. You know what? I come with you."

A few minutes later, the two brothers were on their way again.

The sun was already gone and the little town seemed to go to rest as well, because the two didn't see a single person on the street. And no one could blame the people in Morrison for that when such a sinister creature spread fear and terror in this town.

And if Sam and Dean were honest then they also felt not very safe to drive through the deserted streets all alone that night. The sporadic streetlights were already on, bathing the town in an eerie light and even Dean could feel goosebumps rising on his skin and he gripped the steering wheel harder.

Of course, the only diner this town had to offer was on the other side of it.

"I'm glad when we are gone from here," Dean grumbled and his eyes were practically glued to the road.

"Don't talk like that Dean. It's not so bad here."

"Oh really? So you like places which are in the middle of nowhere and in which a bloodthirsty, man-eating monster runs amok?"

"I didn't mean it like that you Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Sam's mouth twitched slightly upwards and his eyes turned back to the woods to his right.

This town could be idyllic and peaceful if this monster wouldn't be.

Sam could even imagine living in a town like Morrison.

If he would have a normal life of course…

But he hadn't a normal life and inside he knew he would never have one...

"Fuck! What the hell is that?!"

Dean's surprised outcry tore Sam back from his daydreams and his eyes turned to the road ahead and his pupils widened when he saw the monster, which stood in the middle of the street and looked at them from glowing red eyes. Black fur covered his huge body, two long, tattered-looking ears were sticking out of his head, whiskers stuck out on either side of his nose and as it rose up on his long hind legs Sam thought that even he would look small; so huge it was!

"This can't be true!" Dean cursed and he desperately tried to rotate the car on its side to avoid a collision with the monster or one of the trees on their sides.

"Dean! Watch out!"

The Impala turned to the side just before the monster and crashed into the nearest tree.

To Sam's and Dean's luck they only got some bruises from the crash into the tree and nothing more.

"Did you see that?"

Dean's lips and his voice trembled as he stood up from his seat, opened the door and got out of the car. He instinctively reached for the gun in his waistband and pointed it on the road, but the beast was gone.

"I've seen it Dean, but I don't know if I should trust my eyes."

"Believe me Sammy, you can trust them, I have also seen it."

The two brothers looked at each other and disbelief flashed in both of their eyes.

"A goddamn Killer Easter Bunny? Are you fucking kidding me?!"


	5. Chapter 4

_And here is the penultimate chapter.  
After that the epilogue will follow and this story is finished. _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After the two brothers had recovered from their little accident and the shock, they wanted to follow the monster immediately, but the sun was already completely gone and enveloped the surrounding area into darkness and even the occasional streetlights didn't do much, because the "Killer Rabbit" had disappeared into the forest, which was adjacent to the city and there were no lights inside the dark forest.

Still, the two brothers couldn't believe what they had just seen.

Neither Dean nor Sam had ever seen such a monster before.

"I still can't believe that such a monster exists," Dean said with trembling lips.

The almost-accident wasn't forgotten yet and still the shock was seen in his eyes and no one could blame him for that, because they had almost crashed into this monster and neither of them wanted to even think of how this could have ended!

"I think that there are still much more monsters out there we have never seen Dean, but more important is the question of what we should do now. Shall we follow him?"

Dean could feel how a shiver went down his spine and goosebumps covered his whole body.

When he looked at this dark forest, he didn't want to go in there and hunt a three-meter killer rabbit who could tear him to pieces in no time and who knew if this beast was already watching them from a safe hiding place, just waiting to strike.

He remembered very well what this thing had done with his last victim.

It had torn Paul to pieces!

"Do you really think it's a good idea to hunt this thing now? Look around here Sammy, it's pitch black! We are defenseless against a monster we can't see!"

"Not quite. We take a few weapons from the trunk and hunt the beast. Perhaps it will lead us to the girl?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sam! Do you seriously think that the little girl is still alive? Have you considered what this thing could have done to her? She could already be torn to shreds!"

"We can't know that Dean, that's true, but we should take the opportunity and hunt and kill it. Maybe it thinks that we are too shocked or too scared to hunt it and that is our advantage. We go into the forest and chase it and when we have found it we kill it and then we search the area for a cave or something similar where it could bring his prey and maybe we can find the girl."

The older Winchester ran his hands over his face, looked at his brother and seemed to be thinking about the idea. Finally he gave up with a sigh and agreed to the plan. It was not the best plan, but Dean had no better idea and Sam was right. This thing probably would not expect that they would follow it. This was the perfect opportunity to kill it and gave this town its peace back!

A few minutes later, the two brothers were in the forest.

They had armed themselves with hunting knives, pistols and two rifles.

On the rifles they had put their flashlights, to be able to handle the weapon quickly.

Dean still didn't feel comfortable in his own skin and he could see that his brother fared no better.

But they had to go through with that now!

They were, after all, hunters and what would their father think of them if they would now run away, leaving this city and especially the girl to the mercy of this monster?

There was also no evidence that the little Abigail was dead.

She could still be alive and Sam and Dean would never forgive themselves if they would let her down, because they were afraid of an oversized Bunny!

Had the situation not been so serious, Dean would have laughed of such thoughts, but the hunter didn't feel like laughing at all now.

He was just glad when this job was done.

Killer Bunnies...it couldn't get worse...

The next half hour showed Dean that it could be even worse in fact, because this cursed beast had attacked them from behind!

He and his brother had just been busy concoct a plan, when that damn rabbit shot out of the undergrowth and had thrown himself on the two hunters.

However the attack was over as fast as it had begun.

The beast had jumped on Sam, had pressed the young hunter on the ground and his claws had injured his left upper arm. When the monster was about to bite through his throat Dean had shot. However, the shot was not a direct hit and had caught the "bunny" only on his shoulder. Growling and roaring he had jumped off of Sam and had retreated into the undergrowth. Dean had immediately rushed to the side of his brother and worry had glistened in his eyes, but Sam assured him that he was fine and that now was no time to deal with the wound on his arm. He had used a piece of his shirt as a makeshift bandage. Right after that they had followed the beast.

And now the two hunters stood at the entrance of a dark cave and the two brothers got goosebumps at this sight.

"That just can't end well..." Dean murmured as he followed his brother, who stepped into the cave after a brief hesitation.

The beam of his flashlight was shaking, just like the rest of his body did and his brother fared no better.

Dean made sure that he went ahead, not wanting to jeopardize his little brother, because one wound was definitely one wound too much and even if Sam didn't want to admit it, but the wound seemed to bother him much. No wonder, because it went deep and was still bleeding and the Elder would have loved to bring his brother into a hospital immediately, but he knew Sam all too well and knew that he would never cancel a case.

Deeper and deeper they went into the cave and soon it was so dark that even their flashlights barely brought some light into the darkness, but it seemed that they came closer to their goal.

"Oh man, you smell that?" Dean wanted to know, who already pressed a hand on his nose, because an acrid stench stung in it.

The smell of death hung over this place and when Dean felt something cracking under his feet he could already think where that smell came from and what that was there under his feet.

Bones...

Sam wanted to say something, when a noise kept him from talking, which came out of the darkness.

"Do you hear that Sammy?"

"Yes. What's this?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure if I want to know at all..."

The two hunters slowed their steps and their muscles tensed and they made themselves ready to fire their weapons, should something come out of the darkness, but nothing happened. Only the strange noise didn't stop, got louder and louder the closer they entered the cave.

Then something appeared in the glow of Sam's flashlight.

Something that looked like a huddled something, which was hiding there in the far corner of the cave and whimpered.

The two brothers looked at each other and Sam nodded silently with his head and Dean stepped slowly, very slowly, closer to this something, raised the gun and made himself ready to shoot immediately if this thing would attack him.

The closer he got the better he could see what it was, which sat there before him.

He could see a mop of dark, long hair, a bloody, torn dress and when the something turned his head, he could hardly believe his eyes...

"Abigail?"

The girl looked at him from tear-filled eyes and she seemed to be totally scared and no one could blame her for that in such a situation.

She must have gone through terrible things, but she was still alive after all!

"She lives?"

Immediately Sam was at his side and both looked down to the little girl in disbelief, which began to slowly realize that two people and no bloodthirsty monster stood before her.

Despite everything, she whimpered and cringed, when Sam was about to bend down to her and stretched his hand out to her.

"Shhh calm down Abigail. We are here to save you. Come with us."

But the little girl seemed to be too afraid of him, because her eyes widened when he tried to approach her.

"Come on Sam, we have to get out of here!"

As if to emphasize his words a sinister growl rose from the darkness, which made both hunters shiver heavily.

When a pair of glowing red eyes appeared behind Sam and Dean the little Abigail screamed in panic and before any of the hunters could react, they were attacked.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted with shock in his voice, when he had to watch how the monster hit the gun out of his brother's hands and threw him to the ground. Shortly thereafter, claws sunk into his legs and teeth into his right shoulder, made him cry out in pain.

He writhed wildly under his attacker, tried to hit, to kick, to shove him off him, but he couldn't do it. Mercilessly the claws and teeth rammed deeper into his body, tore at his flesh until blood flowed and until his painful screams echoed in the darkness.

Sam tried to help his brother, but he could hardly see something in the darkness and he couldn't use his gun. He was too afraid of shooting his brother and therefore only one option was left: He took out his hunting knife and threw himself into the direction of the two combatants and landed on the back of the Killer Bunny. The beast roared aloud, tore it's teeth and claws out of Dean's body, who immediately rolled to the side and away from it and his foot kicked the monster in his abdomen, making it growl darkly at him. At the same time Sam attacked it with his knife. Dark tuft of fur rippled to the ground like snow, blood spurted and the monster roared bloodcurdling, but it didn't give up, spun around so that Sam lost his footing and landed on the floor and only fractions of a second later, it was over him, trying to ram his teeth into his throat. But at that moment, where the teeth would snap at him, he pulled out his knife and stabbed it right up into the monster's throat. Again echoed a pained roar through the cave and the beast reared up, tore the knife out of his mouth and tried to attack Sam again, but he seemed to have forgotten Dean, because the older hunter landed on his back with a battle cry, grabbed one of the long ears and tore the head of the beast back with all his strength. Shortly thereafter he rammed his knife into the throat of the monster and cut it with a flowing movement.

It was only a gurgling, which broke away from the maw of the beast.

The blood gushed from his nose and mouth, the glint in his red glowing eyes became weaker and weaker, until they closed completely and with a last gasp he breathed his life out and toppled over.

Sam rolled quickly to the side, when the body of the giant rabbit crashed to the ground a few centimeters beside him.

And then it was quiet in the cave.

The dreaded man-eating beast of Morrison was dead...


	6. Epilogue

_And here is the very last chapter of this story._

 _My thanks goes to those few people who actually read and reviewed this story of mine._

 _Thank you for your support guys^^.  
I really appreciate this.  
_

 _And now please enjoy this last chapter (and I hoped you liked this story)_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Full of infinite joy, Mr. and Mrs. Carter pulled their daughter into their arms.

Tears of pure joy and relief streamed down their cheeks and the two were overjoyed to have their daughter back.

Sam and Dean were already back in the Impala and looked at the scene from a safe distance.

After they had fled from the cave, Sam had immediately informed the local police who had picked up Abigail.

The family had wanted to thank the two unknown saviors, but Sam and Dean had disappeared quickly and had gone into the safety of their car, which was hidden in a side street.

"Look at them Sam. So overjoyed. It's a great feeling when everything went well in the end, isn't it? "

Sam smiled meekly and nodded his head.

It was indeed a wonderful feeling to have given this family their most valuable treasure back and to have given this city their peace back.

However, no one would know the truth about what had happened that night and what had really happened in this town.

The Police spoke of a crazed serial killer, although they had never found the corpse and Sam and Dean had also taken care of the dead monster.

They had burned the body and had spread his ashes all over the forest, so no one would know what had happened there.

For the people in this city, it was better if they didn't know the truth.

It was bad enough that Sam, Dean and all the other hunters knew the horror that took place day in and day out. The "normal" people were not aware of the horrors that took place every day in this world, and so it should remain.

It would be better for all of them...

"Come on Dean. Let's go..."

With a last glance at the happy family and a slightly melancholic sounding sigh, Dean turned the key and started the engine of his beloved Impala.

A little later the two were on the highway, leaving Morrison behind them.

"If we tell Bobby about this...," it came from Dean, who wanted to break the awkward silence and his words made his little brother grin.

"He will never believe us."

Even Dean had to grin at the thought of Bobby's face when they would tell him their story of a crazy Killer Easter Bunny.

"Who knows what is out there and already waiting for us Sammy? Perhaps we will find something that can top this killer rabbit."

"You think so? I don't think that any other monster could beat this thing."

"True, the damned devil has to rise from his dark hole to top that."

Sam laughed.

"Don't wish for it Dean."

Even the elder laughed and he turned the rock music louder, making his little brother rolling his eyes playfully at that.

"The family business Sammy. Never gets boring..."

 **The End**


End file.
